Homeless Heart
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS. "When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold, when you're looking for something that resembles your soul, When the wind blows your house of cards... I'll be a home to your homeless heart." Nick/Macy Songfic-Shots
1. Lonesome Stranger

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted anything! Okay, it's only been a couple of days but for me that's a while! Haha so I decided to try something new. This is a songfic :) I was bored and I was listening to this and an idea popped up. I don't really know if you guys will like it but I was just experimenting.**

**It switches between Nick and Macy's POV but it's still set in third person. I don't really know how you manage to have two POVs in third person but I think this is how you do it. I don't know if it's right though. I think I should stick to one person's POV instead.**

**This will just be a couple of oneshots considering that when I wrote it I ended up having too much and couldn't cut it down. I'm not finished with it but I've got the base of each line/verse of the song. I don't know but I just needed this out.**

**So anyways, hope you like!**

Homeless Heart

_Lonesome Stranger  
With a crowd around you__  
I see who you are_

Macy walked through the crowded halls of Horace Mantis, her head down and her feet trying to walk as fast as possible. The sooner she gets out from the crowd the better. She mumbled 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' as she careful weaved through the sea of students.

Her stomach quenched and she found it difficult to breathe. The massive blow on the stomach she received this morning was unbearable. She stopped on her track and clutched her stomach, finding the airway between her lungs and mouth closing in.

She stumbled to her locker, hoping that no student would be observant enough to notice her and she silently gasped for air. Her throat closed up and she was suddenly shaking uncontrollably. Her quivering hand reached for her bag and found the small rectangular container.

She thank God as she placed the small air vent against her lips and sucked in a deep gush of air. And then another. Her whole body relaxed as she managed to get herself together. She was still trembling from what happened earlier and she felt tears prick her eyes like needle pins.

She pried open her locker as she reached it and hastily shoved every book in her bag. She felt her arm ache at the force she was applying on it and she winced at the pressure. Her bag momentarily collided with the floor as she held her arm in pain.

Tears built up in her eyes and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She cautiously rolled up her school sleeve and examined the big purple bruise located on her upper arm. She let out a small sob and rolled her sleeve back down, a tear rolled down her rosy cheek and she carefully bended down as she picked her fallen bag off the floor.

"Macy? Mace are you okay?" an all too familiar voice asked. Macy froze. She knew his voice too well.

Her long wavy hair covered her face as she silently and uncontrollably let tears fall from her face. She angrily wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and mentally shouted at herself for having no control over herself and start crying at school.

"I'm f-fine N-Nick," she answers, her voice breaking. She was lying. She has been for 9 months now. She did her best to avoid eye contact with him and she stood back up, her eyes glued to the floor.

Her bottom lip trembled as she whimpered quietly. She quickly wiped her tears with her school sleeve and hoped that when she reaches homeroom the redness of her eyes and the bruise by her temple would go unnoticable.

"Macy?" Nick took a step towards her and held her lightly by her upper arms. Macy winced at the sudden physical contact and she moved away from him as she looked up. Big mistake. He saw the tears and he looked at her, shocked. "Macy-"

The bell rang and she looked away. She silently thank the bell and moved away from him. "I have to go." she choked and he made a move to stop her. "I'll see you later, Nick." she quickly manoveured her way around him and fast walked away from him.

"Macy wait!" Nick yelled as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Nick, not now please.." her voice was pleading and he let her go of her arm, noticing that she was in pain. She fast walked and Nick darted towards Macy, in attempt to follow her, but failed as he lost her in the crowds of Horace Mantis students. He knew one thing for sure. Something was wrong with her.

_You joke, they laugh  
Till the show is over_

Nick craned his head around the classroom of Biology as he looked for the hazel eyes brunette. Something was definitely wrong with her. It's been going on a while now. She could try and lie to him by telling him she's okay but he knew the truth. She was not okay.

It's been halfway through the lesson and Macy still hasn't turned up. Nick was more than worried now. Where was Macy? She's been acting awfully odd lately and he knew something was up. It was the last lesson of the day and Biology was the only lesson he ever shared with Macy.

He didn't see her at all today. The only time he saw her was earlier that morning when she was by her locker. She didn't show up at lunch at all. Normally, she would sit with them. But she hasn't been eating with them for so long now. Stella would always tell them that Macy told her it was football practice or basketball practice or some kind of another excuse.

Joe and Kevin would always believe her. Stella would be quite unsure. Nick, on the other hand, knew it wasn't football, basketball or some kind of another excuse practice. You won't have a tear stained face, red eyes and runny nose every single after lunch practice. What do they do? Make you work your butt off?

Nick knew she wasn't at practice at all. She would be in the bathroom stalls crying. Okay, maybe he did follow her once or twice to see what she was really up to. And, to be honest, Nick felt as if he needed to do something to help her. She was good at hiding things but she wasn't sneaky enough to do it. He guessed that it's the reason he came up to her that morning. To confront her. And when he saw her with her glistening eyes and disheartened look on her face, Nick knew he needed to do something.

He stared at the empty seat beside him and he felt a pang of hurt swell up in his stomach. Nick daydreamed for the rest of the lesson. His mind was elsewhere. He was pulled out of his thoughts as his Biology teacher called his name out.

"Yes Miss Nolan?" he asked politely and the middle aged teacher pointed around him. He looked around and realised that he was the only one in the classroom. "Oh, sorry.." he apologized.

He didn't even hear the bell ring. Miss Nolan shook her head as Nick began packing his things away. The brown haired teacher looked at him. "Mr. Lucas did you happen to know where Miss Misa was today? She didn't show up this lesson."

He sighed. "No Ma'am." he answered and he felt that guilty feeling returning. If he was such a good friend then he would know where she was. But, then again, Nick wasn't that close to Macy. Nick left the classroom without saying another word.

Down by his locker a familiar face was blended in the group of two thirds of JONAS and their stylist. Nick walked faster as he saw who was with Stella, Kevin and Joe. They were all laughing and smiling. "Oh! Hey Nick!" Kevin waved at him.

"Hi Kev," he answered plainly and stopped to gaze at the quiet brunette who was now busying herself by looking at her feet. "Macy?" he asked for her attention. She slowly and hesistantly looked up and Nick tried to read her eyes. Nothing. The sparkle was gone.

"Yes Nick?" she whispered oh so quietly. Nick felt his heart dropped at her deamenour. Where was the happy go lucky Macy gone? Why was she replaced with a broken and lost Macy? She's not the same Macy he met nearly two years ago.

Nick took in her appearance. This was not his- _their_ Macy. This Macy was different. This wasn't the same Macy with a smile that could light up the room, this wasn't the Macy that could go on forever talking about little things that make a big difference. This was not the same Macy Misa.

This Macy Misa was broken and hurting. The redness of her eyes, the bags underneath them, the tear stained cheeks... Not even the layers of make up she was wearing can cover them up. Nick glanced at Stella, Joe and Kevin who was laughing continously and not even noticing lost little Macy Misa out in the dark. He needed to do something. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Can't they see that someone is hurting?

"Oh! Nick you should have seen it!" Kevin exclaimed. "Macy was hilarious! She totally slammed Van Dyke and showed him who's boss! That'll teach him not to mess with us again! It's like an otter playing the tuba instead of the trumpet!"

They laughed and Nick found that it was only the same three laughing. He gazed at Macy who only stared out in space. "Van Dyke is so pissed!" Joe laughed hyesterically. Stella nodded in agreement, laughing tears in her eyes.

"Joseph! That's a horrible word!" Kevin laughed and Joe shrugged.

"So's your face!" he retorted and Kevin cried out in laughter.

The trio continued laughing and Nick didn't even know what was so funny about that subject. He glanced at Macy who looked at him for a split second before forcing herself to laugh with them.

"That was cold Misa." Van Dyke spat venomously as he walked past her. "That was seriously low. Even for you."

Macy stopped and her head hung low. Nick watched as Van Dyke stalked past his eyes glaring down at Macy. What would she do that would be so 'low'? It can't be that bad. Then again, she wasn't herself anymore. And that was scaring the hell out of Nick.

_Then you fall so hard_

Macy ran out of the school as soon as Nick, Joe, Kevin and Stella went moments after. Tears brimmed her eyes and she had never felt so bad about herself. What she did to Van Dyke was purely accidentally. She didn't mean for it to end that way. And what's worse, it went too far.

The way Nick looked at her was devastating to Macy. It was if he was purely disgusted on what she did. It was only meant to be a little prank. She didn't mean for it to end in such a harsh way. It wasn't even her idea to begin with. But what could she do? She'd be the one following the order. It wasn't the way it was before. Everything changed.

Macy ran inside her house and sprinted towards her bedroom. She swung it hard with her achy arm and violently closed it with the same arm, the door creating a huge thunderous noise and making things fall off from her shelves. They crashed down and she collapsed on the floor. Her tears freely ran across her cheeks and dripped coarsely on the stained carpet.

She held her arm in pain and felt her throat closing up again. She heard the booming of footsteps outside her door and she gasped in shock. She had closed the door too hard and the noises it made was just an add on. She gazed around her room and saw the broken things on the floor. She cried knowing what was about to come.

The door swung open and collided with the wall sending things falling from her shelves again. "Get up you lazy bitch!" a voice thundered and Macy whimpered on the floor. The person walked closer to her and she looked up to find an angry looking man glaring down at her. "I said get up!" he yelled before kicking her on the stomach.

Macy yelped in pain. "Ow! Stop!" she cried. She rolled over onto her stomach and forced herself to get up but failed as her achy arm felt numb and collapsed. She was met by another blow to her stomach. "Stop! Please!" she sobbed but the kicks carried on.

"Get up!" he screamed at her and Macy sobbed loudly. Her tears fell down the side of her face and she cried harder. "Shut up! Do you want the neighbors to hear you? Shut up Goddamit!"

Macy's breaths became quick and short. She was going to have one of her attacks again. She did her best to get up but failed once more. Her right arm ached with pain and her tears felt like it was burning her face. She felt like she was dying.

Her throat was closing up and she was struggling to breathe. "S-stop!" she begged. "I... P-please... S-stop..." she was sprawled across the floor, her stomach faced down. She searched her pocket slowly for her inhaler but her vision blurred as she couldn't find it. She panicked.

The kicking stopped and she embraced herself for more pain. All she heard was, "Julie! Get up here dammit! The lazy shit needs her fucking medication!"

Macy's tears never stopped. She felt so hurt and she just wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear forever. She heard footsteps outside and she weakly rolled over. She watched as the middle aged woman threw in a spare inhaler. "Pitiful slut.." Macy heard the woman mutter and she cried even harder.

Macy heard both footsteps disappear and curled up in a ball. She grabbed hold of the inhaler and held against her lips. She sucked in a gush of air and was about to take another when she realised that the can was now empty. Her tears fell fast and she threw the can across her room.

She crawled over to her bag and dug out her other inhaler. She fell on the floor as her breathing steadied and she shook with fear. What was her punishment this time? She didn't know how long she stayed like that. But as she heard footsteps come back upstairs, she was guessing it was dinner.

"Alright you little smacker," the redheaded woman burst in her room. "I want your bloody room cleaned up got it? Do a bad job of it and you can kiss your dinner goodbye. Don't fuck this up or I'll fuck your life up, got that bitch?"

She nodded and obeyed her orders. She weakly stood up and began tidying her messy room. She dragged her feet to the broken things that layed on the floor and winced as her hand caught on some shard of glass. She whimpered in pain.

A mocking voice laughed at her and she felt like a piece of trash. She heard the door slam close and she fell on the floor. She was torn in so many pieces she herself doesn't even know if there's any left to survive. She was slowly dying.

Her mind suddenly flashedback to when Nick came up to her during the early hours of school. Did he know something? She wished he did but then again she wished he didn't. She didn't know what to think anymore.

She gazed down at her hands that were covered with dirt, tears and blood. She grabbed a cloth and dabbed her hands hoping that the bleeding would stop. It felt good too feel actual physical pain. Not when she was beaten or kicked or punch. Just actual pain that involves blood.

Macy snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head knowing that those thoughts were unhealthy. She looked down at her hands and tears fell down, making the tiny cuts sting. It hurt so much but she wanted more.

_Stop it Mace! _She scolded herself. _Do you really want yourself to be like this?_

Her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly not wanting to disturb _them_. She looked at the caller ID. It was Stella. She shoved her phone underneath to block out the JONAS ringtone blasting out. She didn't want to talk to Stella. Not now.

She waited and after a couple more rings, the whole room stayed silent. Tears escaped her face unintentionally and she wiped them of with her cut hand. The pain made her feel better but then again it didn't.

She glanced at the mirror of her wardrobe and saw the state she was in. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and streamlines of bloodshots swirled across her hazel eyes. The bags under her eyes made her look like a zombie. Her face was pale with streaks of blood from where she wiped her tears. She wasn't Macy anymore.

That Macy was gone.

She slowly fell to the floor and more tears ran down her face. She could cry her out for all she wants but she knows that nobody will rescue her. But somewhere, in the back of her mind, there's that small glint of hope.

Hope, she believes, that rests in the name of Nick Lucas.

**Okay, so there! This isn't a story but just a couple of oneshots :)**

**If you guys don't want me to carry on then just say so. I just had this idea in my head. Of course, it's songfic and it's not finished but if you guys want me to just stop here then I will :) I'll be updating Lesson Of Love very soon! And Summer In LA for those of you who wants it to carry on.**

**The banner for Summer In LA is on my profile! I'll be posting the banner for this story very soon so keep up with the updates! Review please!**

**Love,**

**Sunny xox**


	2. Soul To Soul Connection

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**JONAS LA today! Well, in America it is :) It won't be airing yet in the UK *sniffles* So anyways, a little something for you peeps! Be sure to check out my beta banners! They aren't the actual thing... yet. Banners of my stories are there :)**

**I will post the actual banners when I edited them! Enjoy!**

_If you're needing  
A soul to soul connection  
I'll run to your side_

"Macy?" Nick called out as he saw a familiar figure sat on a bench crying in the park. Macy had skipped the whole day of school and Stella was far more than worried. She stopped by Macy's place to find that no one was home. Everyone was worried.

They tried contacting Macy's parents but they never answer or their number was basically unavailable. Everyone was pretty much on the hunt on finding Macy. Even Mrs. Lucas and Mrs. Malone had the urged to contact the police.

Macy had been gone the whole day and everyone was still looking for her. Nick knew there was something wrong with Macy and she just wasn't telling him. She wasn't telling anybody. She hasn't been acting like Macy at all. She was acting like a complete stranger. Over the past two years he had known her he would be able to tell if something was wrong with her. Even though he isn't really particularly close to her.

He ran across the park as he heard the faint sobbing of the brunette and inched closer to her. "Macy? Is that you?"

Macy turned around and stood up as she saw Nick. She wiped her tears and Nick walked closer to her. "Nick," she whispered, startled. "W-what are you doing h-here?"

"Macy..." he started as he reached her. "Everyone's looking for you."

"I know," she sobbed quietly as she turned away. "I know."

He took a step closer to her and she took a tiny step back. Nick felt his heart, somehow, drop at her action. She looked scared and paranoid. As if someone was out to get her. Maybe someone was. It made him think.

"What happened to you Mace? You've been skipping school. I rarely see you anymore." Nick reached out to hold her but she flinched away, afraid that she'll breakdown.

"I haven't been skipping," she whispered, scared that someone could hear her. "You just haven't been seeing me lately."

"I'm really worried about you." Nick told her erneastly. He reached out to touch her again and this time she didn't move and he was thankful. He let his hand rest on her cheek and a tear fell down. "Macy, you may have fooled everyone else but you certain can't fool me."

"I'm not fooling anyone.." she replied quietly as Nick wiped the stray tear away.

"Your fooling yourself Mace." he whispered as he inched closer. "I'm not blind and I can see that you're hurting."

"I'm not hurting." she lied. She can't let Nick know. She needed to hold it in. For the sake of herself she needed to hold it in. "I'm not." she repeated, her voice breaking.

She was a bad liar but she was a good hider. She's been hiding the truth for so long. But she wasn't good at lying. Her voice, her stance, her body language can give everything away. Nick could tell. Just because he wasn't close to her doesn't mean he was ignorant enough to not notice her.

He would notice her. She was infact his- _their _number one fan. That's right; _was. _Past tense. He missed the nice, bubbly, active Macy. He wanted her back. Not some heart broken girl. It was breaking his heart.

Nick watched her, his hand never leaving her face as his thumb smoothly rubbed circles against her pale face. She was becoming ill day by day. She looked far more tired and weak as he sees her. She was hiding something from him.

"Macy, you can lie to yourself all you want but we both know the truth." Nick told her as she leant on his palm. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He could see that she was refusing to let them fall.

"How would you know?" she asks softly.

"I know you Mace. I know we're not close and I know you're much closer to Kevin and Joe but I can tell when someone's hurt or not. Especially with you. Everyone might be blind enough to notice it but I sure am not."

"How can you see it?" she questions and Nick sighs.

"That's the problem." Nick tells her. "I can't see it. That sparkle, Mace. It's gone. That twinkle in your eyes Macy. It's gone. There's nothing there. I can see the problem by not seeing it. Mace, you don't have to be afraid."

Macy cracked. He was right. She sobbed before breaking down infront of Nick. The tears that dried up fell back down again and Nick could only do one thing he can think of. He inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight against him and it sent Macy over the egde. She cried even more.

"Sshhh," Nick whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Mace don't cry. Please. May May don't cry."

"N-Nick.." she sobbed. "I-I.. Y-you.."

"Sshh, it's okay Mace." he tells her soothingly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I can see that you're scared. You don't have to. I'll be right here. It's okay. I'll be right by your side."

"H-how can y-you be so s-sure?" she squeaks in a tiny voice. "Y-You'll l-leave m-me."

"I won't be going anywhere Mace." he promised her. "I won't be going anywhere. You can try to push me away, block me out, like you did with everyone else but I'm not going anywhere. I won't."

Macy buried her face deep in his chest and held him close. She didn't say another word. Neither did he. They didn't have to. All she needed was someone by her side. Finally someone who can stand by her even if she pushes them away.

_When you're lost in the dark_

Macy ran out of her house and into the blackness of the dark alley streets. She ran and ran and ran not knowing where she was going. She stopped in the dark alley streets and she sat down on the floor and cried her heart out, not caring if her cries and sobs echoed throughout the whole alley.

She wanted someone to see or hear her. She wanted them to feel the pain she was in. She didn't care who it was. As long as she doesn't know them. She wanted someone anonymous to pity her and let them feel the same pain, knowing that they don't know her.

She just wanted to die. She was lost in a world where no one wanted her. She stayed curled up in the corner and cried. She was sick and tired. A knife would always slice through her heart and it would bleed every single day.

Her heart would bleed pain, suffering, hurt. Emotions she never thought she would feel so badly. Until that day her whole world came crashing down on her. She remembered what happened on that day. She wouldn't believe them. They were lying.

She remembered herself running out of the room and collapsing on the ground. Nothing made her feel better. Nothing ever will. She remembered going back home and thrashing her bedroom, ripping out JONAS posters and breaking JONAS trinkets. She wasn't taking it out on JONAS but it was the only thing she had.

She stayed off school for a month. Stella was the only person she ever told and Stella never told anyone. Then _they _came along and her life became worse. For a year. A whole year. She just wished everything would be back to normal.

"Mom.. Dad.." she sobbed. "I'm really sorry."

Macy cried harder and harder. She didn't know what to do anymore. No one will ever help her and rescue her. She was stuck in the bottom of a huge hole just waiting for someone to pull her out. But she knew that no one will.

No one ever notices. She just wishes that someone will. Someone would notice her pain and suffering and then finally save her. But no one ever does. She sat out in the dark, lost in it's blackness, wishing that someone would come and find her, save her.

An image of Nick flashed before her eyes. That day when he was comforting her. Did he really mean everything he said? That he would never leave her? That he'll always be by her side? That he won't be going anywhere?

A side of Macy mentally slapped herself for thinking that. Nick was a rockstar. He doesn't have time for a girl like her. She'll just be adding problems to his perfectly good life. She didn't want that. And, she was assuming, neither did he. He wasn't even that close to her.

Another side was telling her that Nick wasn't the type of guy who'll lead you on or make you believe something that wasn't true. He was Nick Lucas. He had many titles but a liar and a deceiver wasn't him. Unlike her.

She was a liar. She made everyone believe that her life was normal, perfect even, but it's not. She kept everything hidden from everyone and seek no help from anybody. But Nick noticed her. He noticed her when she had her mask on. He noticed her through that fake facade. He noticed her when she was swallowed up in the darkness.

But there was only one question that ran through Macy's head. Will she ever be ready to let him in? To let anyone in. She didn't know the answer and she wants to find out so badly. But she knew that every action she takes faces consequences in both sides of the table

_When you're out in the cold_

Nick ran down Jonas Street as he desperately tried to get away from the crazed fans that saw him earlier. It was a bad idea trying to make sure Macy was okay when she walked home. He wasn't spying on her. No way. He was just looking out for her. Macy just didn't know that.

He looked around him and found that he was near the dark alleyways. This seems to be a daily routine for him. Run and hide whenever fan girls sees you and, to be honest, he was tired of it. He ran past the dark narrow streets but stopped as he heard a faint sob in the background.

He suddenly forgot about the crazed fan that were, probably, still looking for him. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a couple of steps back and leaned towards the narrow entrance of the back alleys. His eyes widened in surprise as he heard more sobbing and quiet crying.

His stomach erupted with nervousness. What should he do? He gulped before cautiously walking through the small gap inbetween the buildings. He let out a breath after he got through the narrow space and looked back, suddenly remembering the reason he was out here.

No fans. No screaming. No girls. He was safe. For now. Jeez, he made it sound like a life threatening condition. He mentally slapped himself for making the situation into like one of Joe's 'Horatio Caine' moments. He rolled his eyes at himself and quietly walked closer.

The person didn't know he was here. That was good. He didn't want to scare her. Yup, it's definitely a girl. The tension in the air was somehow like what they have in the movies. Nick took another quiet step forward and cursed as he stepped on a twig. Who puts twigs in the alleyways? He angrily asks no one.

The crying silenced and the sobbing stopped. The tension changed and both Nick and the girl crying froze. Nick could hear both of their breathing but the girl's was more shaky and scared. He was surprised when she was the one that spoke first.

"W-who's t-there?" the voice asked in a raspy, quiet whisper. Nick froze. He knew that voice. His stomach twisted in a tight knot and he didn't feel too good. Hurt bubbled in the pit of his stomach. How she said those two words made him feel dizzy. As if he could feel what she was feeling.

"Macy?" Nick whispered as he tried to find her. It was dark and he could hardly see anything. He took a few more steps and searched the dark alleyway, the moon being his only source of light. "It's me.. Nick.." he was still whispering.

"N-Nick.." she breathed and he could hear shuffling.

"Macy, where are you?" he asks softly. He heard more shuffling behind him and he turned around. Nothing. "Macy?"

"I'm h-here.." she answers quietly and he turned back around. He couldn't see anything until Macy revealed herself, crawling out of the darkness and into where the moon was faintly shining. Nick felt a ton of bricks hit his stomach. No way was the person infront of him Macy.

This wasn't her. This just wasn't her. She was too broken. He turned his gaze away as he felt he needed to collect himself. Breathe Nicholas. Breathe. He told himself. He could feel her eyes on him and he hurt inside.

"N-Nick?" Macy trembled. Nick's eyes averted towards her and another wave of hurt hit him again. This wasn't Macy. He couldn't even describe how much she changed. She looked ill, her skin pale as it reflected in the moonlight. Her eyes were red and puffy and underneath them were dark circles. Her face was covered in tears and specks of blood and a bruise formed across her once rosy cheeks- Wait! Nick, back up! Blood?

He leapt towards her and gathered her in his arms. His stomach hurled in pain as he saw the look in her eyes. The desperate need of someone to help her. She was helpless. She was in pain. She was _dying_. He could feel Macy shake uncontrollably in his arms.

He took his jacket off and he felt the cold air rush through his whole body. Damn, it was cold. And he didn't even realised that. How long has Macy been out here? He wrapped his jacket around her shaking figure and held her close, rubbing his hands against her arms to create warmth.

"Nick..." she whispers gratily, he didn't hear her cry or sob or whimper but he could feel the hot tears streaming down her face against his shirt.

"Sshh.. It's okay Mace. I've got you. It's okay." he soothes her. "I've got you."

_When you're looking for something  
That resembles your soul_

"Let's get out of here.." Nick whispers in her ear and Macy nods. "We'll get you cleaned up. Let's go."

Macy tightens her grip around Nick's waist, afraid that he'll let go and leave her. She clung onto him as hot tears rolled down her face uncontrollably. Her right cheek ached from where that _she _monster hit her with a broom and her stomach pained from where _he _had punched her. She kept her grip around him firm and wiped the tears falling from her face with the back of her hand.

She didn't know where they were going but she didn't want to go back to the hell hole she calls home. "I don't want to go home Nick." she tells him as she looks up to him. "Y-yet. I don't want to. I'll g-go back later." He looked at her quizically and she mentally slapped herself for nearly giving herself away.

Nick nodded and held her protectively. Macy leaned onto him as he tears dried and they reached the firehouse. Oh no, she thought. Joe, Kevin, Frankie... Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. Macy froze. She'll rather go home than have them all asking questions.

"It's okay Mace," Nick reassures her. "Mom and Dad are out of town. Frankie's at a sleepover. Kevin's at Danielle's house and Joe's at Stella's."

Macy nodded as they entered the firehouse and she felt the tears coming back. The Lucas house felt like a home to her. It was warm and welcoming. Her house, however, was not. Nick gazed down at her and she bit her lip. She looked up to him as tears built up in her eyes. She was grateful Nick wasn't asking a lot of questions. She was thankful was trying to understand her.

"Just go upstairs Mace. I'll got get the aid kit and help you clean up." he tells her and she nods. He gives her a shoulder a quick squeeze before disappearing towards the living room and Macy heads up.

Upstairs, Macy looked at herself. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere and she was dirty. Blobs and streaks of blood covered her face from her hands when she hurt herself. She looked down at her hands and she saw the cuts and bruises that were forming.

They had hit her again. And this time it went a little too far. Her hands caught the barb wire from the workshed and it bled with pain. She was asked to grab tools from the shed and this was the result. She was too careless to notice because she had been tired. She had spent all night cleaning the house yesterday.

She couldn't tell which pain she was feeling. You wouldn't be able. It's mixed and they both hurt as bad. She tore her gaze away as she saw Nick by the door frame, aid kit in hand, looking at her worryingly. She wiped her eyes and walked slowly to him. He lead her to where Nick writes his songs and motioned her to sit on the table.

Macy bit her lip. It was hard enough for her to use her hands. She nodded and used her elbows to pull her up but failed as she slipped back down again. She hid her hands from Nick who only questioned her with his eyes.

"Do you need help?" he asks her and she shyly nodded. He set the aid kit aside and walked infront of her. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her up so she was now ontop of the counter table.

"Thank you Nick." she whispers as she ducks her head down. Nick used his index finger and tucked it under Macy's chin so she could look at him.

"It's no problem Mace," he reassures her. "Let's get you cleaned up now, shall we?"

She nods and he offers her the rare smile he hardly gives freely. He began routing through the first aid kit and brought out a sanitary towel. "I'm a mess aren't I?" she states quietly more than questioned as Nick looked at her. She wondered why he hasn't asked her anything yet. He was being so patient with her. He stood infront of her and grabbed hold of the towel.

Nick dipped the towel in a bowl of warm water that's by Macy's side and he shook his head. "No you're not." he objects as he brought the towel near her face. He lightly dabs her left cheek then her forehead, than taking precautious care with her bruised right cheek.

"Nick, have you seen me?" her voice broke as she spoke.

"You're not a mess Macy." he replies and she held back a sob. He took her tiny hands in his and noticed the cuts, gashes and bruises forming. He said nothing about it. Instead, he took the towel and began to clean it gently and carefully.

He treated her like she was the most gentle and fragile thing in the world. She felt like breaking down all over again. Nick looked at her and set the towel aside. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Macy sobbed at Nick's caring gesture and felt as if the weight on her shoulders lifted a little. Nick's hands found her hair and stroked it gently, bringing her face gently down by his neck. "You're not a mess Macy. You're not."

_When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Macy wiped the tear that fell down her cheek and waited as Nick came back from going downstairs to put the aid kit away. He had been so gentle around her. So caring. So nice. Does that mean he really meant what he said to her? She watched as he came back and stood in the same place where he treated her and cleaned her up.

"Aren't you gonna ask me anything?" she sniffled softly. She didn't dare make eye contact with him. It scared her when she felt like he was reading her. His intense brown orbs staring at her soft hazel pools.

"Depends," he answers as he lifts her chin up again so she was looking at him. "Are you gonna answer and tell me?" he retorts and she looks away.

"Depends," she copies him. "Are you gonna go and leave me?" she says hoarsely, not knowing the amount of pain that sentence caused inside of him.

"I'll never do that," he reminds her. "Do you really think I would?"

She looks at him heartbroken and answers, "A lot of people have." she responds.

"I'm not like a lot of people." he replies and she just looks at him. "So will you tell me?" he asks her. Macy looked at him for a while, hesistant and afraid of her own answer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asks softly. Nick sighed. She did that on purpose. She was steering him away from the subject. She played it cool but she backed out. He did nothing but play along. If she's ready she would tell him.

"I care about you Mace." he answers and she looks at him.

"But why?" she questioned him. "We were barely close. Why now Nick? Why you? How did you do it? You saw me. You noticed me. Whilst everyone else ignored me you're the one who saw me. Nick, how? Why?"

"You were hurt Mace. And it hurt me so much to see you hurt." he answers erneastly. "And now, when I look at you, I still feel hurt. Mace, that twinkle in your eyes. It's gone. That special sparkle that made _you _you is gone Mace."

"I still don't understand." she tells him. And she truly don't.

"You don't have to." he replies. "Just know that I'm always by your side no matter what. Whenever you need someone. To tell them anything. I'll be here. I won't leave you."

**Many thanks to the reviewers! It meant a lot to me that you take your time to review! This isn't finish by the way. There are two or three more shots to this! But duhn duhn duhn! The tension is rising! This isn't a story. Just a couple of oneshots :)**

**Reviews? Please? I'll be updating Lesson Of Love soon. I'm still working on that. I just needed to get this chapter over and done with so I can get on with Lesson Of Love.. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Sunny xox**


	3. I Can Ease Your Pain

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**I don't know what's happening to me lately.. I suddenly lost my inspiration on everything. And I mean everything. My creativity has just been flushed down the toilet. Woosh! Just like that. Seriously, guys, something's wrong with me right now. I have LOADS of ideas for oneshots and stories but I seem to have lost the magic to write them.**

**Agh! This cannot be happening to me. It's not writer's block or anything. I just don't know what's happened for the past few days. I'm going to apologize if this is bad. I just needed to get this off and see how it turned out. (Hopefully, after this, I'll have my inspiration back)**

_Open, close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

"Macy, what's going on?" Nick finally asked her. They were by the park and were layed down on the grass watching the clouds go by. It was just after school and they both decided to go to the park and to Macy's benefit, just get away from everything. He gazed down at the brunette who was blankly staring out into space. He heard her sigh as she sat up. "Mace?"

He knew he should giver her time and maybe he would tell her. But he was just sick of waiting. He wanted to know what's happening. He wanted to know who was hurting her. He watched as Macy pulled her legs uptowards her chest and wrapped her tiny arms around them and she looked into the distance. Nick sat up and looked at her, realising her eyes were glistening against the setting sun.

"Macy, please tell me." he begged. "It hurts me so bad to see you like this."

Silence surrounded them until Nick finally heard Macy drew a sharp breath. "They hurt me Nick." she whispered in a small voice. She rested her forehead against her knees and she sobbed. "They keep hurting me."

Nick went rigid and his whole body tensed up. His heart dropped at those words. Someone was hurting his Macy. He felt dizzy and he felt the whole world closing in on him. Questions that needed to be answered ran rapidly around his head.

"W-what?" he asked as Macy cried silently on her knees.

Macy looked up and her lip trembled. "They keep hurting me Nick." she turned to face him and his heart broke at the sight of her. Her hazel eyes that lost its twinkle was replaced by a blank space. The blank space that had been haunting him. The pools in her eyes grew withing seconds and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Who's been hurting you Mace?" Nick pushed. Macy turned away from Nick and sobbed. "Macy, please tell me. You can't keep hiding this forever." he added honestly. He shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Macy, please tell me." he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you to think differently of me Nick." she sobs and he shook his head.

"Never Mace. Never." he repeated and Macy took a deep breath.

Macy leant back onto Nick and buried her face in his neck. He's done so much for her already. The least she could do was tell him what's going on. "I'm an orphan Nick." she sums up quietly. "My foster mom and dad have been hurting me."

Orphan? That word repeated itself over and over and over again in Nick's head. Since when was Macy an orphan? He met her parents. He's seen her with them. She wasn't making any sense. How could she be an orphan? "Mace.. I-"

"No one knows, Nick." she whispered. "My mom and dad died in a car crash a year and a half ago. I stayed in a care home for a few weeks till _they_ took me in. No one knows Nick. Not even Stella."

It hurt Macy a lot knowing she could never Stella. Stella was her bestfriend. Her best bestfriend. She would always think that Stella would think differently of her if she tells her. Macy felt the weight on her shoulders lessen as she finally told someone but, at the same time, added because of the burden she'll be putting on him.

"They've been hurting you?" Nick repeated. "Your foster parents? Macy, they've been hurting you?"

"I tried running away but I can't. Nick, I'm so scared. They hurt me everyday. They hurt me non stop. I don't know what to do anymore." she cries quietly.

Nick shook his head. "The bruises, whenever you're off school, that month when you stayed off school a year ago, you're always crying, you're always hurt..." he wandered off. "Macy, you've been hurting and you haven't told us?" he stated angrily as the thoughts dawned onto him. He stood up and moved away from her and Macy whimpered.

"I'm sorry Nick." she apologizes. She inched closer and he stopped her. He was so lost right now. He needed air. He needed to think. How long has this been going on? He felt like he needed to get away from her. He was feeling her pain. And it's hurting him.

This past year.. She had been lying to him. She'd been lying to all of them. She's lied to Stella. To Joe. To Kevin. To everyone. Nick felt anger boiling inside of him. How dare she not tell him? Did she not trust him enough? Did she not think of him important enough?

An emotion of pain and anger rushed through his veins. His blood felt pumped furiously around his body. Those reasons. Those _lies. _Macy reached out for Nick and he backed away.

"No," he said firmly. "Just.. no." She reached out to touch him but he stopped her again. "NO MACY!" he yelled at her, swatting her arm away. He stood up and backed away before running off, forcing himself not to look back at the weeping brunette that he left behind.

"NICK!" she screamed. "I'M SORRY! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

He could hear her sobs as he ran away from her. He could feel his own eyes burning as he felt her pain. It was too much. He needed out. It was suffocating him. _She_ was suffocating him. His heart hammered against his chest, telling him to go back to her. Telling him that she needed him.

He carried on running. He forced himself not to care about her. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. His heart twisted with different emotions; pain, suffering, anger, guilt. He couldn't go back to her. Not right now. He needed his space.

He ran back to the firehouse and bolted upstairs. He could still hear her pleading cries in his head. Tears gathered in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He could still feel her pain. And he didn't want to. He should go back to her and tell her that everything would be okay. But he didn't want to.

He collapsed in his bed and screamed into his pillow. The pain was hurting him. He could feel it. He began to hit his pillow to get rid of the anger and mixed emotions he was feeling. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. It wasn't making any sense.

He was angry at her. That's why he left her. She didn't trust him enough to actually tell him about what's happening to her. He was in pain. Because, at the same time, she was aswell. He wanted to go back to her. He was stupid for just running out on her like that. But he didn't want to. He was scared.

_And my arms will be_

Macy sobbed and she started to cry. He was rejecting her. She curled up into a ball and her sobs grew louder. He rejected her. He had lied. Macy felt her stomach twist in agony. Nick was the only person who saw her when she was broken. He did so much for her and now he just left her.

Macy screamed in pain. But it wasn't the same pain she had been feeling. Not the same physical or emotionaly pain the monsters she calls her foster parents caused her. It was the same pain she felt a year ago. The pain she felt when her parent's died. The pain of losing somebody you love.

The sky darkened and stars began to twinkle against the navy ocean sky. Macy collapsed on the floor and cried. There was nothing left for her. Not anymore. They would all be gone. There was no point in telling Stella, Joe or Kevin. Nick was the most calm and sincere one. She'd expect him to understand.

But now that he's reacted like that then who knows how everyone else would? They would all just leave her.

She was right about one thing. Nick Lucas can never have time or space for a girl like her. She was nobody. She was no one. She wasn't anything to anybody.

Macy lay there, emotionless and helpless, hoping that someone would just take her away and she would not have to see the light of tomorrow... As she slept she dreamt someone holding her. Someone cradling her in their arms. Someone whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She knew it was just a dream...

"Nick, I'm sorry... Please don't leave me.. Please don't leave me Nick. You're all I have. Please don't go." she whispered to no one before falling asleep in a lifeless state. _"I love you..."_

_Just like walls around you_

Macy felt something warm around her. Like a cocoon. A nest. Her achy body rolled over tumbling over something soft. Where is she? She remembered staying at the part and sleeping there. She remembered someone's warm embrace around her body. She remembered Nick leaving her...

Macy's arm fought her way out of the silky like cocoon and when her arm broke free, cool air swept through her and the warm sun tickled her skin. Her lids slowly opened and she looked up to find herself in some kind of treehouse. She blinked rapidly and looked around her.

She was in a familiar place that she'd been before. Definitely a treehouse. She sat up and looked beside her and found pillows surrounding her, a blanket wrapped around her lower half. She rubbed her eyes and listened carefully. How did she get here?

She slowly got out of the silky blanket and made her down the wooden ladder. She knew this place. The tree house. The soft river water. The green grass. The summer flowers. She's visited it a million times. No one knew this place but her. Except for one person. And that person left her last night... That person rejected her...

"Nick?" Macy's voice was hoarse and in pain. She looked at the person who was sat by the river, his head hung low. "Nick?" she repeated. The curly haired boy looked up and met Macy's gaze. He stood up and walked to her.

"Macy, I am so sorry.." he apologized with meaning. "I am so so sorry.."

Macy looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing as she took in his appearance. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he's been crying, and they were glistening with tears. She, too, suddenly felt like crying. "You came back for me?" she whimpered and he didn't hesitate as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mace..." he repeated as he held onto her, his own voice cracking. "I didn't mean to run away from you. I was such a jerk in doing so. Mace, I'm really sorry."

"You came back for me?" Macy questioned as she buried her face deeper in his chest. "Why? I don't understand... You could've just left me." her voice broke.

He left her didn't he? Because she was too much for him. Because he didn't want someone bringing him down with their problems. He didn't want anything to do with her. So why is he here right now? At their hiding place? Where they both spent the night? Nick staying up all night long as he watched Macy sleep?

Her heart coiled with different emotions. He came back for her. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he did care about her. Maybe it was just a shock to him and that he truly did care about her. "I will never do that to you Macy. I care about you too much."

"Won't I be too much for you?" she asked him, her voice in pain, and he shook his head.

"I was a jerk for just running out on you like that Macy. I didn't know what I was doing. But I promise you that I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry Macy. You mean too much to me. I can't lose you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Nick." she sobs silently.

Nick kissed her forehead and he closed his eyes. He would never let her go. Not now. He could feel her pain, yes, that's true. But she needed someone. Someone who can save her. Someone who can love her. And after hearing those words last night before she went to sleep. Nick would never ever leave her again.

_Come in from the rain_

Nick slid down the firehouse pole as he heard knocking downstairs. He rolled his eyes at how his brothers were acting as they argued on which who should get the door. Kevin was sat on the sofa eating a bowl of Cheesy Puffs as Joe obsessively played on the Xbox. He was really starting to worry about them now.

The thunder rolled ravishly outside and the light went off then on again in a split second. Heavy patters of rain was heard as it clashed against the roof. It had been raining heavily for the past two hours now and it wasn't a good way to spend a Sunday. Stuck inside with two annoying brothers.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get the door." Nick shouts at them sarcastically.

"Thanks Nick." Joe and Kevin chorused as Nick rolled his eyes.

He wondered who would be at the door right now. Who would be at their doorstep at 6pm in the evening? All the fans have gone home due to the rain. He opened the door and the sight infront of him made his heart break into a million pieces.

"N-Nick.."

"Macy.."

"They hurt me again." she says quietly before collapsing into tears. Nick caught her just in time and held her in his arms. He can't believe that they hurt her again. He did his best to not break down infront of her as he felt her pain once again.

"Oh Macy," he whispers softly. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill those assholes."

Macy let out a small choky laugh and Nick held her tighter. He totally forgot that Joe and Kevin were just in the next room close by. "I don't want to go back in there Nick. I don't know where I'll stay. Nick please help me."

Nick could feel her pain. And as many times as he said it and felt it, it was still as strong as the last time. She was beautifully broken. Her bloodshot eyes and paled face said it all. She was tired and in need of someone. And Nick was more than willing to be that person. The bags under her eyes, the redness of her nose, the teary pools of hazel.. Nick could feel his own heart breaking and breaking and breaking.

"Mace, stay the night. In here. My mom won't mind. You can have my bed and I'll sleep in one of Kevin's bunks. It'll be okay Macy. I'm not making you go back in that rotten place you call home." he told her. "I promise you that I'll right by your side."

Macy nodded and a few tears spilled out of her eyes. She was so grateful for Nick. For the things he's done for her and more. "Yo Nick!" Joe yelled not moving from his seat, breaking their moment. "Who's at the door?"

Macy stiffened and Nick felt her tensed up. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." he tells her and she lets out a small sob. She nods against him and Nick turned around bringing Macy with him. He found Joe and Kevin stood by the doorway.

"Nick what's going on?" Kevin asked them both and Macy looked away, burying her face against his neck. Nick ignored Kevin and walked past both Kevin and Joe as he held onto Macy. He wasn't gonna tell them anything if Macy didn't want them to know. "Nick." Kevin asked again but with more force.

Nick stopped walking and turned to them. "Look, I'm not going to say anything. Macy's just staying the night okay? Just go tell mom and dad that. She's not feeling well and she's staying here tonight."

Nick and Macy walked upstairs as Kevin and Joe watched them, not entirely sure of the situation. As they reached upstairs Macy broke down again and Nick let her cry freely. There was nothing else he could do to make her pain go away. He wanted to do something so badly.

He just needs Macy's permission to tell someone. He made a promise that he wouldn't. And Nick always keeps his promises.

His heart started twisting and turning again and he could feel the same unbearable pain building up inside his stomach. He finally knew what people mean. When you could feel someone else's strong emotions then you were meant to be.

He's never felt this kind of pain before. Because it wasn't his type of pain.

He gazed down at Macy who was crying before him and he suddenly noticed something. _It's when only you can feel what the other is feeling... Then you are meant to be... _He was falling in love with Macy.

**So I'm not entirely sure how this turned out... Like I said before I've lost my inspiration, hence why there are no new oneshots and stories. I was hoping that when I post this and when you guys give me feedback then I'll have my inspiration back..**

**Hope I didn't disappoint you guys.. ****Reviews please?**

**Sunny xox**


	4. To Find You And Save You

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Hey y'all! Super sorry for the long wait but I had to re-do this. It might be slightly out of place and some info might be missing but it will all clear up in the next chapter. Which is, I'm sad to say, the last chapter of this Song-fic shots :( I know, I want to cry too! Haha**

**I'm very grateful for my reviewers! You guys have given me nothing but plesant reviews! You guys are the best! And by the way have you guys seen the Promo/Sneak Peek for episode 6 of JONAS LA? I am dying for it! I just love the NACY! ****Haha! Thank you all so much again! Hope this chapter isn't too bad :/**

**Anyways, enjoy dear friends!**

_Broken_

Macy watched as Nick made his bed so that she could sleep in it. It was enough that she already put a lot of burden on him by telling him. Now she's asking for so much more from him. She didn't know whether or not he'll stick longer now that she's depending fully on him.

He did say that he cares about her a lot and that he wouldn't leave her. And Nick would never lie to her. She was only worried about his brothers. What would they think of her? She certainly didn't want them to find out. They might tell Stella.

Macy felt her heart ache at how dishonest she had been to Stella for the past few weeks. It hurt her that she couldn't tell Stella. It was bad enough Nick found out. But she needed someone to help her through this. And Nick seemed more than willing.

Nick must've sensed Macy was feeling uneasy so he spoke to her. "Mace, are you okay?"

Macy looked up and saw Nick's worried face. She shook her head because she knew he'll just see through her and he carefully walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I'm scared Nick." she stated as she buried her face deep into his chest.

"Of what?" Nick asked her.

Macy's answer became a muffled answer. "Everything." she responded then added in a quiet whisper. "Everyone."

Nick pulled away slightly and gazed at Macy's tear brimming eyes. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. She didn't mean to sound so clingy. She just needed someone by her side. "Why? Is there anything you want to tell me Macy?"

"I.." she started but couldn't finish. She took a deep breath and felt Nick rub her back up and down.

"Here, tell you what, let's sit on my bed." He laced his fingers with hers and Macy couldn't help but feel a tiny spark run through her fingers. They walked over to Nick's bed and he sat down, pulling her down with him and settling her between his legs, their fingers never losing contact. "Are you okay?" he tried again.

"Where are Kevin and Joe?" she asked, her eyes focused on their intertwined hands on her lap. They both knew what she was doing. She was trying to steer herself away from the subject. Nick sighed.

"Mace..." he began.

Macy leaned back so she could feel him against her back. He securely wrapped an arm around his waist and gently squeezed her fingers. She took a deep breath before replying, "I don't want everyone to start thinking differently of me."

"Differently how?" he questioned her and she only held his hands tighter.

"Don't let go Nick." she whispered and Nick held onto her tighter.

"I promise. I won't." he told her and she turned her head slightly so she could look at him. She could tell that he meant it. She could tell by the way her looked at her. It was written in his eyes. But there was something else there that Macy couldn't read. Something she's not quite sure of.

She turned away and felt her stomach quenched. She didn't want anyone to start feeling sorry for her and pitying her. That was the last thing she would need. She would just break down all over again like she did with Nick.

She's been through a lot the past year and everything seemed unreal to her. What she would do to block the pain is pretend like nothing has ever happened. Pretend that her parents never died and that her foster parents were actually her real parents. She would pretend like nothing's wrong when, in reality, everything's messed up.

It hurt her so much that she went through a lot of pain. Trying to pretend things never happened made her feel like she wasn't Macy anymore. She wasn't the same. She was hurt, shattered, broken... Everyday she would hurt but everyday she would hide it. Everyday she would hide the fact that she was broken.

"Mace, you don't have to go through this alone." Nick whispered in her ear.

"I know, I know.." Macy responded and looked at him again. "But I've told you."

"Macy, you know it's not the same. You have to tell someone other than me. Your foster parents have been abusing you Mace. It hurts me that you're not telling anyone. It hurts me to see you hurt. And it hurts me more that you're like this. It hurts a lot."

Macy trembled as she felt the waterworks starting. "You promise that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"And I keep my promises." Nick told her firmly. "Just please Macy. Don't hide this. You have to tell the police."

Macy nodded against him as she felt her eyes drooping. "I will. I'll tell someone."

Nick quietly descended downstairs as he left Macy upstairs. She was tired and already asleep and Nick didn't want to wake her. He needed fresh air to think. He wants to help Macy but he doesn't want to break his promise. She trusted him with something as big as this and he wasn't going to let her down. He let a sigh escape his lips as he went past the living room hoping that Joe and Kevin wouldn't ask any questions.

"What's wrong with Macy?" Joe stopped Nick from walking through the kitchen door and he eyed his brother suspiciously.

"There's nothing wrong with-"

"Dude, don't even think about lying to us." Kevin interrupted him and Nick sighed again.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys," Nick looked at them and Joe raised en eyebrow.

"Then tell us what's wrong with Macy." Joe replied and Nick looked down to the floor. "Nick, do you know how worried Stella was when we called her just after you guys went upstairs? There's something wrong with Macy and we have the right to know."

"Joe, please, don't start." Nick begged him. "I have a lot on my mind as it is. And don't, and I meant _don't_, disturb her. She's sleeping."

Nick left without saying another word. It was already dark out and he needed his space again. He started walking down Jonas Street, a lot of thoughts clouding his mind but only directing back to one person. Macy.

Nick was truly concerned for Macy's well being. It practically tears him to shreds knowing that Macy goes through a lot of pain. He could feel her pain and it was unbearable. Every once and a while Nick had this sudden urge to just ring the police but seeing Macy in her vulnerable state makes him think twice.

He knew that ringing the police would be the right thing to do. They would go to jail and Macy would be free. There was nothing wrong with that. But when Nick starts to think about the consequences that Macy might have to go through then he needed to think things over.

Macy was only 16. She's an orphan. Where would she live then? In the orphanage? People would start treating her differently. Nick knew what she meant by then. A lot of people will always be talking about her. They would never stop.

_Shattered like a mirror_

"Nick!" Joe exclaimed as he bursts through the door in their room, Kevin following behind him, and they staggered towards Nick.

"Joe, what did I tell you about knocking before barging in?" Nick reminded him, through gritted teeth. He turned to face both Kevin and Joe and saw the distress look on their face. Joe's breathing was ragged as if he ran 100 miles and Kevin looks like he was going to pass out. Nick became worried. "Guys, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Kevin tried to steady his breathing as he coughed. "It's Macy."

Nick stood up from where he was currently sat, by his keyboard, and rushed to his two brothers. "Why? Where is she? What's wrong with her?" he bombarded them with questions, panic obviously in his voice. He was met with no response as Joe and Kevin tried to collect their breathing.

Nick's head was spinning. There was something wrong with Macy. His head swam in dark thoughts and he started to feel dizzy. He needed to know where Macy was. He watched as his two brothers made no action on speaking and he grabbed Joe by the collar as they didn't respond.

"Dammit guys! Answer me!" he yelled as Joe's eyes widened, never seeing this side of Nick before.

"Nick!" Kevin bellowed as he tried to break Nick and Joe apart. Kevin noticed that Nick's knuckles were turning white as he grasped Joe's collar and Joe pushed Nick away from him. "Nick, calm down!" Kevin stood inbetween them and Nick shook his head as he noticed his sudden blow.

"Damn," Nick cursed as he rubbed his eyes, tears pricking his chocolate orbs and he looked up at his two brothers. "Guys, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." he sat down in Joe's bed and buried his face in his hands and pressed a hand in his eyes, trying to stop the tears building up.

"Dude, forget about it. Right now, we need to get over to Macy." Joe shook his head, letting Nick's rage behind them as more important things are in the line. "She's in the hospital."

Nick's head snapped up. Macy. Hospital.

His stomach clenched up and he couldn't breathe. His mouth went dry and he felt like he's been knocked out. Macy's in hospital. His Macy is in the hospital. Millions of thoughts started racing around his head and the room around him seems like it was spinning fast.

He looked up at Kevin and Joe who was staring at him. He didn't think twice before grabbing his coat and running over to the fire poles. "NICK!" he heard Joe and Kevin yell.

Nick slid down the firepole and ran towards the door when he he felt two arms hold him back. "Nick, man, calm down!" Kevin tried to stop him as Joe held Nick's shoulders. Nick tried to squirm out of their grasp. "Nick, just breathe! Stop it and just breathe!"

"Guys, get off me! I need to see Macy!" Nick shouted as Joe pulled him back and Kevin stood in front of the door.

"Nick, calm down." Joe repeated as Nick took fast and shallow breaths. "We'll take you to Macy. But you need to calm down."

"I'm calm. I'm calm." Nick responded and took a step forward when Joe stopped him again.

"Dude, you seriously need to breathe. We need you to stay calm when you see Macy." Joe explained to him, his voice shaking a little.

Nick stared at Joe. "What's wrong with her?" he gulped his voice cracking and he saw Joe and Kevin's pained expression. "Tell me what's wrong with her." his vision blurred and he took a shaky breath. There's something wrong with Macy.

"We don't know yet," Kevin answered in a pained whisper. "Stella called and she said that we need to be in the hospital straight away."

"Then why the hell aren't we going?" Nick argued as he clenched his fists. "Guys, I'm calm. Please can we go." he begged as Joe and Kevin exchanged glances. "I need to see Macy. I need to know if she's okay. Please."

Joe and Kevin hesitated for a second but Kevin spoke. "Let's go."

The ride to the hospital seemed like forever to Nick. It was impossible to stay calm. Even though Joe and Kevin were trying to help by staying silent, they were actually making it worse. Thoughts clouded Nick's mind. What happened to Macy? Is she okay? Was it something to do with her foster parents?

Nick wanted to know what was wrong with her. It wasn't making things any easier that Joe and Kevin weren't telling him anything. They were just muttering things that 'She'll be fine' and that 'You don't need to worry'. Nick won't be believing it until he sees Macy. And so when he got to the hospital he made wasted no second on trying to find her.

"Where is she?" Nick yelled as rushed towards the reception desk before Kevin and Joe could stop him. "Where is she? Tell me where she is!" He couldn't control himself. He needed to see Macy. His heart ached to see her. He didn't care about anything right now. He just needed to see her.

He could feel his heart racing. His mind was spinning and he was sweating. Why weren't anyone telling him where his Macy was?

"Nick, what did we tell you?" Kevin whispered as a few people turned their heads towards the three brothers. "Stop drawing attention to ourselves..."

Nick didn't bother with diguises, unlike Joe and Kevin who were both wearing sunglasses, he just needed to Macy. He ran to the reception desk where a middle aged woman stood and she watched him in confusion.

"Where is she? Where's Macy?" Nick questioned the woman and she looked at him. "Tell me where she is!"

"Sir, calm down, I-"

"Just tell me where she is! Tell me her goddamn room number!" Nick roared and the woman jumped back in surprise.

"Nick, you said you'd calm down!" Joe dragged him away from the desk and Kevin apologized to the woman behind the desk who nodded, still quite shocked. "Dammit Nick! What the hell's wrong with you!"

"I NEED TO SEE MACY!" he bellowed as he tried to push pass Joe and Joe pulled him back.

"Dude, you need to calm down!" Joe insisted as Kevin joined them.

"Nick, just-" he started.

"I NEED TO FUCKING SEE HER!" Nick cursed and Joe and Kevin blinked. Nick never swore. He never cursed. To be honest, they've never seen this side of Nick before. He was calm, collected and patient. He wasn't out of place, raged and angry. Not usually anyways.

They took in Nick's state and he would see his eyes brimming with tears. His fist were once again white and his jaw was clenched. Nick turned away from them and squeezed his eyes shut as he collected his breath. He walked over to a chair in the far corner and sat down, burying his head in his hands.

He felt Joe and Kevin take a seat in each side of him. He then stood up, realising that they shouldn't be sitting around, and that they should be going to Macy. "Nick, you need to breathe. Stella's with Macy. She's... She's going to be okay."

"How do you know that? You haven't even seen her! What if she's not okay? I need to see her."

_In a million pieces_

"Stella?" Nick questioned as he saw the familiar blonde sat outside a room, her shoulders hunched and she was crying. "Stella!" he tried again and the blonde's head snapped up. She was crying. Nick, Joe and Kevin rushed towards her.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Joe queried.

He gazed at Stella who was _unfashionably_ dressed. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any make up. She knew she looked like a mess but everyone could tell that it was the least of Stella's worries right now.

"Where's Macy?" Nick questioned as his voice quivered. He was scared of the answer. He didn't want to hear it. Somewhere, in the pit of his stomach, the answer was not one he wants to hear.

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Stella sobbed and shook her head. Nick backed away slightly. He felt someone kick him in the stomach. No... "Guys, she's-she's..." Stella stopped as she let out a strangled sob. "She's not... She's not okay..." Tears ran down her cheeks and Joe sat down next to her as he hugged her.

"What's wrong with her Stells?" Joe began as Nick couldn't bring himself to speak.

Macy was _not_ okay. She wasn't fine. Nick wanted to collapse on the floor. He could feel her hurting again. Deep inside. It was hurting him aswell. He needs to see her. His gaze found Stella as he wiated for her to answer.

"I-I don't k-know..." she answered as she held onto Joe. "The doctor said th-that he'll b-be b-back with the r-results."

"What happened to her?" Joe was once again speaking as he looked up at Kevin who was looking at Nick.

"I called her if s-she wanted to h-hang out since we haven't p-properly hang out in ages and..." she paused to take a breath and she wiped her tears. "She answered and she sounded scared. I a-asked her what was w-wrong and she wouldn't t-tell me. Next thing I h-heard was Macy screaming f-for help. I didn't know w-what to do. I started calling h-her name but the line went dead."

Stella stopped and she looked right at Nick, her eyes still fresh from the tears.

"I rang the police and I quickly r-ran to her house. I didn't bother with the ch-change of clothes. Something was wrong. I knew it from w-when she answered." she continued. "When I got to her house, police were everywhere already. There was an ambulance and-" He waterworks started again. "I saw Macy. She was on a stretcher. She was bruised and-" she stopped. "I couldn't bring myself to actually think that it was her."

"Stella," Joe began but she shook her head. "It's okay."

"I ask the paramedics if I go with her. They told me I could. When I fully saw Macy, she looked weak. She was hurting. I could see it." she carried on as more tears ran down her face. "I hated myself for not seeing it before. That someone was hurting her."

Nick's inside twisted with guilt. Did Stella know who was hurting Macy? He wanted her to. So then he's not the only one burdening the secret.

"Is she in there?" Kevin asked as he pointed towards the room in front of them. Stella nodded as she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying. "Did she say anything to you? Over the phone? When she was in the amublance?"

Stella nodded once more. "When we were in the ambulance. She told me that she's grateful to have us. And no matter what happens-" she hiccuped and pursed her lips together. "She never doubted us. That she understands."

As each word left Stella's lips, it was if, it was Macy's last words. Nick started shaking his head. He needed to see Macy now. It wasn't too late. He was going to see her. Nick turned to Stella as he heard his name.

"She wanted to tell Nick something." All attention from Kevin, Joe and Stella went to Nick and he looked at them with confusion. "She told me to tell you that..." she stopped as she her eyes built up again. "That she loves you. No matter what. She loves you."

_Sooner or later, you've got to find  
Something, someone__  
To find you and save you_

**Sorry guys I had to end it there. It would be waaaaaay too long if I didn't. So what did you people think? Review?**

**I'm so grateful to all my reviewers, you guys are simply the best. And it's sad to say that the next chapter will be the last chapter :'( I intended this story to only go as a couple of one shots. So the last chapter will probably be up soon. ****Review please :)**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
